


Portugal

by YuaShizuka



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Multi, OT3, Portugal by walk the moon, hqvalentine16
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 02:26:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6034524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuaShizuka/pseuds/YuaShizuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt combo of:</p><p>"person A breaks up with person B b/c they think they are too co-dependent and years later they find each other again. nsfw???? (doesn't //have// to be but)(the sadder the better)"<br/>and <br/>"Listen to the song Protugal by Walk the Moon and write what you think it would mean. Honestly."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Portugal

**Author's Note:**

> So this is pretty much the beginning of a bunch of angst and misunderstanding and possible nsfw later. I wrote this for the Haikyuu Valentine's exchange for htakahiros! 
> 
> She is already one of my faves I mean look at those beautiful prompts. Indeed a person after my own heart.

Kageyama and Hinata started dating when Kageyama let slip a confession after their nationals win in their first year. As soon as the last point was scored Hinata had run over and jumped onto Kageyama hugging him. 

“We did it! We won Kageyama!!” Hinata smiled up at the setter. Kageyama’s brain short circuited with the boy who had captured his affections months ago suddenly so close.

“I like you.” Kageyama said before he could think about what he was saying. The boy in his arms froze for a split second before replying and smiling even bigger than before, if that was possible.

“I like you too, Kageyama!” After that they had been called to line up and shake hands. They gathered their things and got ready to get on the bus. They didn’t bring the new revelation from the end of the game but the rest of the Karasuno team caught them holding hands on the bus ride back. 

That is how it went for a good while. The duo would walk home together holding hands, they would go out on weekends together, and train together. Their teammates would sometimes bring up their relationship teasing them and causing blushes to bloom on both their faces. They shared their first kiss the night before the first practice match of their second year when Kageyama walked Hinata home. Their attacks on the court were as great as ever but Hinata felt like he still had to do a lot to get to a level where he could really compete, and not depend fully on Kageyama.

After the match Hinata went over to Coach Ukai and asked how he could improve to stand on his own.

“You have progressed very well from last year but I think you are still too dependant on your special attacks with Kageyama.” Coach Ukai told him. “Practice with a variety of people and learn how to fend for yourself in the air. How to get around the blockers on your own.”

“Thanks Coach!” Hinata ran off back to the team excited to start practicing right away. 

Hinata started going to practice at Coach Ukai’s father’s more and more in his free time. At Karasuno’s practices he would work with the first year setter or Suga when he could make it. Kageyama and the rest of Karasuno could see the improvements the decoy was making each practice. 

“Have you seen how much Shoyou has improved since the practice match?!” Nishinoya asked Tanaka in the locker room after practice. Hinata was still practicing with Yachi. 

“Oh yeah! it is super cool! I think he is figuring out how to get around blockers more and more.” Tanaka said thinking back on the practice. Kageyama slammed his locker when Tanaka finished speaking.

“You okay Kageyama?” Nishinoya asked the setter. He did not look fine, if looks could kill there would be no Karasuno boys volleyball.

“Hinata hasn’t been practicing with me recently.” He said calmly. “We also haven’t gone out one weekend in the past three weeks. Do you think he is mad at me?”

Now that his teammates knew the reason behind the face he was making they could see the concern on it. 

“Nah!” Tanaka said dismissively. “He has just been trying to get better you know how he is!”

“Yeah! Shoyou has just been focused on volleyball even more than usual lately! Don’t worry about it!” Nishinoya clapped a hand on Kageyama’s shoulder reassuringly. 

That night Kageyama walked home alone for the fifth time in a row that week. He thought about how Hinata’s face lit up when he got a ball past the blockers or when he hit a toss from Kageyama. The setter would do anything to keep that smile on Hinata’s face for all of eternity.

“I can’t let him beat me.” Kageyama said with a smile. He decided he wouldn’t say anything to Hinata about his loneliness, instead he would put those feelings towards his own practices. He wanted to do his best not to let Hinata down. 

Slowly through the year they saw less and less of each other when practice schedules didn’t match up. Kageyama didn’t say anything when he realized how far they had drifted. They still synced on the court and were able to executed their plays so Hinata was still smiling, everything was fine. What Kageyama didn’t see were the tears when Hinata would walk home alone or when he would have a free weekend but Kageyama would have a practice. Hinata didn’t say anything since Kageyama seemed content this way. Until one day he just couldn’t take it and went to Kenma for advice.

Hinata showed up at Kenma’s house one saturday he had hoped to spend with Kageyama. 

“Shoyou? What are you-?” Kenma noticed hinata’s puffy red eyes and sniffling nose. “KUROO?!” He yelled up the stairs after letting Hinata inside.

“WHAT IS IT?!” Kuroo yelled running down the stairs. “Oh it’s just shrimpy? What’s u-? Woah. What happened?” He stopped at the bottom of the stairs when he saw Hinata.

“I need you.. *sniff*.. guys’ advice.” Hinata said holding back tears. Kenma led him up to his room and Kuroo followed them. Kenma motioned to the bed and Hinata sat on one end and Kuroo sat at the other end with Kenma nestled in his lap and looked at Hinata worriedly. Once they were settled Hinata spoke again. “ You guys have been dating for a while right?”

Kenma blushes a bit but nods while Kuroo says “yeah. Do you need advice on how to deal with Kageyama?” 

Hinata nods holding back new tears. “We have been dating since nationals but this year we have drifted apart more and more. He doesn’t seem to mind that we can never go out anymore or that we don’t walk home together. I don’t think he likes me anymore.” He lets the tears overtake him. 

“Shoyou…” Kenma looked at the boy worriedly. Kuroo reached over and patted Hinata’s shoulder. 

“I think I should break up with him. He obviously doesn’t want to be with me anymore. If he did he would say something right?” Hinata gives a weak smile through his tears. The other two move to embrace him. 

“It’s okay Hinata.” Kuroo soothes. “Try talking to him. I am sure you two can work this out.” Hinata nodded and let himself be hugged and petted until he stopped crying. Kuroo insisted they all eat together before Hinata left. One pizza and a few laughs later he was on his way out the door.

“Thanks a lot you guys.” He said standing in the doorway. The setter and ace smiled at him. 

“No problem Shrimpy. Come hang out again sometime.” Kuroo said with an arm slung around Kenma. 

“Take care Shoyou.” Kenma said with a smile.

Hinata walked home feeling better than he had in the past week. 

~~~~~~~~

The next day Hinata told Yachi not to worry about tossing to him. He stayed in the gym only long enough to put everything he usually kept out away. Everyone was already in the clubroom when he got to the door. 

“Does it bother you that you guys don’t go out anymore?” Hinata froze upon hearing Tanaka’s words.

“Not really no.” Hinata’s mind went blank. Kageyama really doesn’t care that we never see each other. I knew it. Hinata couldn’t hear any of the other things being said he was too busy listening to his whirling thoughts. He opened the door and went through the motions of getting his school things and his practice bag ignoring the rest of his team completely. As fast as he went into the room he left it, heading home at a breakneck speed, and collapsing into his bed sobbing. 

Kageyama didn’t know why Hinata hadn’t acknowledged the team in the clubroom the night before but he didn’t like the feeling it gave him. That uneasiness followed him home and stayed with him until he saw a very tired looking Hinata the next day.

“Hinata are you okay?” Kageyama asked concerned.

“I...no.” Hinata said pained. “I, um.. I think we should break up.” Kageyama could practically feel the pieces of his shattered heart falling to his feet.

“W-what? Why?” Kageyama questioned. Hinata looked at him with a pained expression.

“We have been drifting apart ever since the beginning of this year. I can’t take it anymore. It just isn’t working out anymore.” 

“Okay if.. if that is what you want, Hinata.” Kageyama says and Hinata leaves to rush to his classroom. Kageyama feels numb, if Tsukishima hadn’t pushed past him he would have stood there all day. Hinata suppresses his tears through the school day, Kagayama didn’t put up a fight at all. He just went along with it. He doesn’t care at all. 

Hinata told Yachi that he wouldn’t be able to make it to practice that day before going home. There was no way he would be of any use at practice with Kageyama there, at least not today. Kageyama tried to go to practice but when Nishinoya and Tanaka noticed his vacant expression they sent him home, but not before interrogating him. 

“Kageyama what is going on?” Nishinoya asked. 

“Hinata broke up with me.” Kageyama said in the most empty, monotone voice any of them ever heard.

The entire team broke into a chorus of “What?!” Kageyama just nodded.

“Did he say why?” Tanaka asked voice filled with concern. No one on the team could have seen this coming, the weird duo was a match made in heaven. 

“We have been drifting apart ever since the beginning of this year. I can’t take it anymore. It just isn’t working out anymore.” Kageyama repeated the words that had been going on like a broken record in his head since the morning. It hurt more to say them outloud.

“What did you say?” Yamaguchi asked voice quiet, obviously treading lightly on the subject.

“I told him okay. If that was what he wanted then it was okay.” 

“Dumbass. You didn’t even try to stop him from breaking up with you?” Tsukishima asked with none of the considerate calmness Yamaguchi had used. 

“Tsukki!!” Yamaguchi hissed.

“WHY WOULD I? He obviously wasn’t happy in the relationship. With me.” The last two words are almost a whisper as tears slowly make their way down Kageyama’s cheeks. “Ennoshita-senpai, I think I am going to miss this practice.” 

“Alright. Be safe.” Ennoshita said as Kageyama left. He turned to the rest of the team to get them started on their warm-up.

The next day both of the weird duo were back in practice. Coach Ukai had them work separately for that day and the following week after Yachi informed him of the situation. When Ukai had them work on their attacks together the next week both were able to perform well enough even if they couldn’t hold a conversation anymore.

Slowly they got back their flow in volleyball and were able to talk to each other. It still wasn’t quite the same as before they dated but it was good enough that they were able to make it to nationals again in the spring. 

After the break up Hinata had started going to Kenma’s in his spare time. That didn’t change over the summer. He trained with Kenma and had him toss for him. Sometimes Kuroo would come over too and they would have a big sleepover. One night over pizza they had started to talk about the fact that Kenma and Hinata only had one year left before graduation. 

“You should come to the same college as me and play volleyball!!” Kuroo said excitedly. Kenma just smiled shyly at him.

“I planned to go there whether you were there or not.” Kenma deadpanned but added on when he saw the mock hurt on Kuroo’s face. “That is just an added bonus.”

“You bet your cute little ass it is.” Hinata laughs at their exchange making Kuroo and Kenma smile. There had been a while when they hadn’t been able to get him to even smile and this was much preferable.

“I think I might go there. It would be fun to be on your team Kenma!” Hinata said hugging Kenma who tried to hide the small smile on his face. 

~~~~~~~

That is what happened the next year. Kenma and Hinata both got into the college Kuroo attended and both were accepted onto the boys’ volleyball team. Tsukki and Yamaguchi went to another school together and both joined the volleyball team. Yachi and Kageyama ended up at the same school and Yachi became a manager for the team Kageyama was a setter on. Everyone kept in touch, some more than others, and time seemed to fly by when the training camps schools decided to have a reunion camp.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? Up for more chapters? Cause if you are then lucky you! There will be more! :) 
> 
> Comment and let me know what you think! Anything seem off? Anything you like? Let me know and I will attempt to put stuff in that fits the story line and ya'll like!


End file.
